neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassination
Assassination in Eon may be illegal in many of the places the party goes, but that doesn't stop people from trying to kill them. Sometimes the party decides to get in on the money involved themselves, though usually in more (mostly kinda sorta) legal ways. In Baldur, the "Assassin's Guild" was legally a debt collection agency, though Claire collected money for hits from the Assassin's Guild on several occasions. Point North adopted a system of legal proscriptions to encourage adventurers to enforce its laws. Bona Fortuna, Inc. turned in about half the hits from the list. The Nyasa Civilization has a similar system with Tanaki's Wall, where proscriptions come specifically from the churches of Pelor or St. Cuthbert. Given the high-profile nature of some of the party, especially Ethan of Malvont, the number and nature of hits out on the party is a concern whenever they enter a new city. Vishnu informs the party when he learns from his contacts about a new hit on the party, but he doesn't always have all the information. Hits Collected By Party Members Claire *Absolute Dictator Grax, after the Battle of Graxboro, unknown amount *Tyro Avampour, after his death in the Ruins of Eldergrin, collected in Barrensburg >$ 500,000 Malvont *Brezcar the Bold, after his death in the Ruins of Eldergrin, collected from Vishnu, unknown amount The Party *Marcus Fairlan, following his death shortly after the battle of Syscian's Tower, collected in Point North, 10,000 GAD *White Dragon, following its death because Ashra had been abducted to its lair and because Ethan of Malvont, collected by the party in Point North, 10,000 GAD *Blackguard of the Dome (alive), captured after his attack on Fab Dick, collected by the party in Point North, 8,000 GAD *Edvard Kevil, killed by Ashra because he kept shooting her, collected by the party in Point North, 10,000 GAD *Black Hand Corporation mooks (many) because they were carrying gunpowder, killed by various party members because they were using said gunpowder to attack the party at the docks outside Warehouse H, 500 GAD each. Known Hits Out On Party Members Ethan *Baldur? Malvont?, Ethan Elan, put out by Grax in about 1436 SA, 1000 GP, may have already been collected. *Baldur?, Ethan of Malvont, put out by Marcus Fairlan following Ethan running away from him in October of 1441, 5000 GP, ostensibly the reason for this assault in Malvont City by Samwise Samson and Feetus *Baldur, Ethan of Malvont, put out by the Baldur War Commerce sometime around the assassination of Highman Grax in August of 1442, 10,000 GP *Point North illegal bounty, Ethan of Malvont, put out by Marcus Fairlan (again), 30,000 GAD Anyone Else *Corinth, Yolanda and any other members of the Toggenburg Corporation, source unknown, unknown amount, an attempt was made to collect. *Point North legal bounty, Vishnu, put out by the government, 10,000 GAD. *Nyasa Civilization legal bounty, Vishnu, put out by the church of Pelor for "arcane practice and illegal substances" (the latter probably referring to the drug trade), 1,100 NYGP (11,000 GP) Category:Game Mechanics